


Sing Me to Sleep.

by blue_skyes



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, NON MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, Not Really Character Death, death isn't real, dream death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: You have a bad dream, and Dan helps you feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A few things. I'm sorry this isn't an update for the pirate fic I'm writing but school is getting in the way. I'll have more done over my fall break in a few weeks. Second, I wrote this after having a nightmare just like reader's, and I wrote this to cope. I realize it's somewhat similar to a Mark/Reader I've posted on here, but you guys can just deal with it. And lastly, I hope you guys enjoy it! (Also I hope there's nothing wrong with the formatting since I'm posting this on mobile. If there is, let me know and I'll fix it!)

 

There she was. Your mom lying on the floor of her bedroom. She was somehow drowning and you didn't know how to same her. Shaking her, tears started to flow down your face as you begged her to stop.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Your screams echoed through the room, to no avail. "YOU CANT LEAVE ME! PLEASE! DON'T GO!" She slumped against the wall, finally dead. You let out one long loud sound, a mix between a scream and a wail.

Your eyes shut to blink, and when you opened them, you were no longer staring at your mom's dead corpse, instead you were in your bed, in your own apartment. The only thing that remained from your dream your scream. You instantly stopped yourself when you felt movement coming from the other side of the bed. A sigh passed through your lips, as you realized it was just your boyfriend, Dan Avidan.

You rubbed your eyes as you sat up, wiping away tears prickling your eyes.  " _Time_ _to_ _analyze_ _the_ _situation..."_ You thought to yourself. There was no way your mom, or anyone else for that matter, could drown the way she did in your dream. It was as if someone had been pumping herself full of water. She was fine. And being it 1:00 in the morning, not only was it really late, there was no way she'd answer her phone. You'd have to wait until the morning to hear her voice. But you were still worried she was dying. And that scared you.

Well, you sure weren't going to just be able to fall asleep now. Getting up out of bed, you decided to busy your mind, and make yourself some hot chocolate. Entering the kitchen, you pulled out a packet of instant hot chocolate and your favorite mug. Pouring the powder and the milk you got from the fridge into the mug, you mixed them together and was miraculously able to turn on the microwave without waking Dan up.

As you waited for your milk to heat up, your mind wandered back to the nightmare you had. It still felt so real. You could still feel your hands around her limping body, shaking her. Your mother's pale dead face was still imprinted in your mind like a photograph. The tears came flooding to your eyes, and you didn't even try to hold them back this time.

Thinking of losing your mom, your best friend who had been with you through everything, was one of the scariest things in the world. Sure, you had plenty of friends, and Dan, but they had never known you as well as your own mother.

You were completely enveloped in your thoughts and tears and it was only the beeping of the microwave that brought you back. _"Shit!"_ You thought to yourself. After trying so hard not to wake up Dan, the beeping echoed through the apartment. Quietly opening the microwave and grabbing your mug, you stood there, waiting. After a few moments passed and Dan didn't appear, you exhaled the breath that you had been holding.

You sat down at the table and took a sip of the hot chocolate. It was calming, but didn't really help distracting yourself from your dream. Your mind still wandered, with only the worst thoughts coming to mind. You weren't sitting down for long when a voice came from the hallway, breaking the silence.

"(Y/n)? Babe? Are you okay?" You jumped a little at its sound but you relaxed when you saw it was Dan.

Quickly, you tried your best to wipe away your tears, and nodded. "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

Dan frowned as he approached you. "Don't lie to me (y/n). I know when your voice is shaking, and don't think I didn't see you wipe away your tears." As he came up to you, he took your hand in his and pulled you up out of the chair and into his arms. "Come on," Dan said as he rubbed your back soothingly. "You know you can tell me anything."

You took a shaky deep breath in and pulled away slightly to look in his eyes as you told him what happened. It wasn't the easiest thing to recount, and tears came to your eyes again.

Dan knew how important your mom is to you, and when you were done, he held you close to his chest, one hand stroking your hair, and the other still rubbing your back. "Shh... it's okay (y/n). She's fine. I'm sure of it."

You looked up at him. "Yeah?" You asked, your voice a whisper.

"Yeah." Dan smiled that grin of his that never failed to make you smile, no matter what. "Now how about we get you to bed, huh?"

You nodded, and Dan, still holding you close to him, led you back into the bedroom. Once inside, you climbed into the bed, and before you could even get comfortable, Dan was in there with you, and had you pulled close to him. You smiled at him as you rested your head on his chest, feeling his heart beat.

"Dan?" You called out to him, hoping he hadn't fallen asleep yet.

"Yeah?"

"Will you sing to me?"

"Of course." You smiled at Dan as he kissed the top of your head, and clearing his throat, he smiled back. You loved when he sang to you and he loved singing to you.

_"When the dragons grow too mighty_   
_To slay with pen or sword_   
_I grow weary_ _of the battle_   
_And the storm I walk toward_   
_When all around is madness_   
_And there's no safe port in view_   
_I long to turn my path homeward_   
_To stop a while with you_

_When life becomes as barren  
And as cold as winter skies  
There's a beacon in the darkness  
In a distant pair of eyes  
In vain to search for honor  
In vain to search for truth  
But these things can still_ _be given_  
 _Your love has shown me proof"_

By the time the song was done, your eyes were drooping, and your mind was at ease. "Thank you Dan..." your voice so soft, he could barely hear you. You fell asleep, and Dan soon after. As sleep came to you, you smiled to yourself, madly in love with the man who would always keep you safe.


End file.
